martin mystery: the goth and the angle
by martin mystery4ever
Summary: diana has been mean to martin all day, MOM suspending him from the center, stats to get to him. martin gose goth at first diana's ok thinking that it's jut a phase and he will get over it. but a dark force has Attached its self to martins soul can his ang
1. Chapter 1

"Martin you klutz" yelled Diana. It was lunch time and Martin tripped over something or one and spilled his lunch all over Diana. There were mash potato's all in her hair and she was practically covered from head to toe in gravy " sorry Diana something or someone tripped me" he apologized. the rest of the kids just snickered and laughed at him and Diana they know he was the class clown and class klutz. " Martin you...you.." Diana stammered " you know Diana you kinda look like a swamp monster" he said trying not to laugh before she could say anything else the bell rang " Im going to go get cleaned up" she said to him walking in to the girls room " ok I gusse I'll stay right here ,alone" he said and slumped against the wall. Ten mininet's later she came out " what took you so long" asked Martin " oh I don't know perhaps getting glob's of mash potato's out of my hair" she yelled. Just then Martin's U-watch started beeping " huh it must be a portal" said Martin " hmmm I wonder" said Diana pushing open the girls bathroom door sure enough their it was " come on Martin" said Diana walking through the door way " Martin mystery -cleared" " Diana Lombard - cleared" said the scanner " hey Martin, hey Diana" said billy " hey billy" they said in unison " um billy do you know where java is?" asked Diana " sure do his in with M.O.M" " ok thanks billy" said Diana they got to MOM's office and stepped inside MOM was extracting plasm goo from a alien " oh good you're here" said MOM not looking up at them. Java was standing right next to them " hi java" they said in unison again " hi Martin, hi Diana" he said " oh... what's this" said Martin walking over to MOM he looked at what she was doing " Matin..." she said and glared at him. He know that men to back off he stepped back and stepped right on to the rubber tube and backed up the goo witch exploded everywhere. "He..he... sorry MOM" said Martin. MOM didn't look to happy sigh " Martin I really hate to do this but this is the 5th time you've destroyed something or in this case research so you've left me no choice : you are suspended from the center till further notice I want you to give your U- watch to Diana" she said. " Wh-what!" he said heart broken but he did what she said and gave his U-watch to Diana and stumbled away.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day martin didn't look himself: the tips of his blond hair were dyed black, he was wearing a long sleeved fishnet shirt with a black t-shirt over it, black baggy pants and black boots he had black eye makeup on and he looked paler. " hey martin what's up?" ask Diana walking up to him martin didn't say anything he just shut his locker and walked off to class " martin I said hi the least you could do is respond" she said angrily turning him around she gasped at the sight of him " martin you look terrible " so not like you care" he said and walk off.

Then at lunch Diana noticed he wasn't eating which wasn't like him at all. " hey martin why aren't you eating?" she asked worried. Java came in before martin answered " what's wrong with martin?" he asked looking at him " I don't know java" the U-watch started beeping before she could say more . She found the portal and stepped through " Diana Lombard - cleared" " java the caveman- cleared" said the scanner " hey how's martin?" asked billy " not sure" said Diana " he's gone Goth... but I bet it's nothing" she said. They entered MOM's office " oh good you're here" she said "I didn't tell you your mission because of martins "little" accident yesterday" " so here it is" she said sitting down " there have been some... unexpected deaths in the past few days" she said " well that's not paranormal" said Diana "well that what I thought too Diana but then when I found out about how they die it made sense" " so how did they die" asked Diana " a dark force attaches it's self to a depressed person's soul and starts feeding off the soul the more depressed a person gets the faster it grows once the persons soul is consumed by the darkness it fines another person depressed or not leaving it's old host for a new one" "and what happens to the old host?" asked Diana " the old host dies in shear darkness" MOM finished " on man" said Diana " where is um.. It now" asked Diana " it was last seen in a town not far away from you're school" she said " but isn't the host from that town dead?" "sigh yes and now..." said MOM sighing " I just found out who the new host is" she said as a hologram recording popped up Diana gasped " it's my school" she said " but who could be that depressed?" just then the hologram changed to who the host was Diana started to hyperventilate " its...its..." " Martin" finished Java. They were right the hologram showed Martin. Martin was sitting in his room listen to good charlottes song "My bloody valentine" ( don't ake how they know what song it is they just do)


	3. Chapter 3

"Martin..." said Diana " Diana for the next week or so try not to make fun of Martin ok?" asked MOM " uh..what.." she said snapping out of her trance " oh right don't make fun of Martin got it" she said " ok good now get going" said MOM sitting down watching Martin " oh and tell me if he gets worse" she called to them " roger" said Java stepping in to the portal. Back at Martin's room he switched cd's he was now listing to " My Immortal" Diana came into his room and paused his cd player " hey why did you do that!" he yelled at her she remembered what mom said " sorry I'll put it back on, but we need to talk first ok?" she said trying not to upset him. He pressed stop on his cd player and sat up " shoot" he said and smirked Diana sat down. " ok.. Well I saw you weren't eating at lunch so what's up?" she asked. He stared at her he stared deep in to her eyes " if you remember what has happened to me for the last day you'd know why Im doing this" he said and got up and walked out " Martin wait" said Diana grabbing his cd player and running out the door " Martin you forgot this she said when they got to the bottom of the stairs " oh thanks" he said and walked off ' sigh this is going to be harder then I thought' she thought. She turned around and started to head back up the stairs when she heard a loud thump she turned back around and saw Martin on top of Jenny " Martin watch were your going you klutz!" she yelled and pushed him off Diana had that freaked out look on her face she ran towered them. ' oh Jenny you don't know what your doing' she thought " sorry Jenny I gusse I wasn't watching were I was going" apologized Martin " yea or something" she snapped and walked off Diana's heart sank she was to late. Martin slumped against the wall and sighed ' I wish I knew what he was thinking' she thought as she opened a portal to the center 'maybe MOM will have something' she got to MOM's office " hey MOM do you have any mined reading tools do you?" she asked " yes I do here" MOM gave Diana something that looked like headphones " give this to martin they work like headphones but in your mined the music will be filtered out so all you'll hear is martins thoughts" she said " ok thanks mom" said Diana and ran off. When she got back Martin was still there " here Martin I got you these new headphones" she said handing them to him " thank's" he said and put them on Diana closed her eyes and listened ' should I kill myself I mean who would miss me?' Diana saw him smirk at himself ' Diana buggies me so much I don't know if she cares most of the time' he clutched on to his heart and winced in pain then he started coughing up blood ' I gusse my not eating plan is workcough ing I'll be out of every ones way soon enough' he thought getting up he started to stumble then he fell " MARTIN" she screamed and got up and ran over to him she rolled him over and placed her hand on his heart his heart beat was growing faint " martin" she whispered by then a huge group of kids was circling them watching what was going on. " someone get the nurse" she yelled one kid ran off to get her. 'Hang in there Martin help is on the way' she thought


	4. Chapter 4

In Martin's mind

" wha" Martin woke up in complete darkness " where am I" he asked but nothing but an eco replied back " I wonder" he said taking out his pocket knife he gently slit his hand. No blood, no pain he put his knife back " no way that means I...I..." He couldn't bring himself to say it. Just then the little white circle he was standing on broke and he fell deep into the darkness his screams echoed back at him...

Back in reality

" Martin...Martin..." said the nurse. He didn't move. just then a girl stepped towards them she was beautiful she had short brown hair, blue eyes, she was wearing almost the exact same outfit as Martin tighter pants though. " Diana can you shoo everyone away please" she asked keeling close to Martin " um sure" said Diana " all right folks nothing to see here" she said pushing every one away. " I think I'd better go back to my office" said the nurse getting up Diana watched her go. " so what are you going to do?" she asked the strange girl the girl didn't reply instead she pressed her head against his chest then she lifted her head and placed her hand on his heart her hands began to glow light blue...

Back In Martin's mind

he stopped falling and was now floating in nothingness 'this isn't so bad' 'now that Im gone Diana can focus on her studies, and MOM can heir a new agent one not as clumsy as me' just as he was about to give in to the fact that he died some one came floating down to him "don't give up life martin" she said Martin looked in to her eyes so... pleading " but there's no one cares for m.." she stopped him before he could finish " I do Martin you can fight this darkness" she said "I...I don't know..." he said to her " pleas martin you have to" she said crying now..

Back in reality

Martin started to wake up. " Martin!" cried Diana pushing that strange girl out of her way and giving he step brother a big hug. Martin got up and looked around there she was on the ground that strange girl " need some help?" he asked putting out his hand the girl blushed like crazy but took his hand " thank you for saving me" he said " what's your name?" asked Diana " katelin" said the young girl. just then Martin did something that no one expected... he kissed katelin on the lips! " your welcome Martin but it's my job you know" she said blushing and smiling " your job?" asked Diana " yes you see Im Martins guardian angel" she said " I know" said Martin giving her another kiss


	5. Chapter 5

" so katelin if your martins guardian angle how come we've never seen you before?" asked Diana. Martin,Katelin, and Diana were taking a walk around the school. " I've always stayed invisible" she said " Martin how come you know katelin was your guardian angle" asked Diana not responding to katelin. " well when I was knock out she came to me in my dream" he said. All of a sudden martin fell to his hand's and keens " martin what's wrong?" asked Diana. just then a black shadow thing came out of his back and then Martin passed out cold. " what is that?" asked Diana( note: she was so happy that Martin was ok that she completely forgot about the mission) Katelin rolled her eye's " it's a shadow soul" "angle blockade" she yelled trapping the thing in a clear box of energy it then slowly floated down to her. She reached her hand in dark power sting her arm she winced in pain but she got what she wanted Martin's soul. She closed the box Martins soul returned to his body he slowly got up. He looked at Katelin's arm it had burn marks on it " Kate what happened?" He asked " oh sure ask the Goth what happened" said Diana rudely Martin shot her a "cool it" look " when you let go of you negative energy the dark soul had no thing to feed on" she said just then some girls passed them " looking good martin" they said "thanks" he replied " I think Im going to keep this look for a little while anyway" he said thinking of the possibility's " here's your U-wach back martin" said Diana " good work agents" said MOM coming up from behind them. " it was katelin who did all the work" said Martin " oh well then thank you katelin" "Np" " so anyway katelin do you want to go on a date with me?" asked martin " YES" she screamed Diana looked freaked out as katelin hug's martin.

marathon

well I hoped you liked it D


End file.
